11 Januari
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Satu dari 365 hari dalam setahun yang telah menorehkan kenangan indah dalam garis hidupku./"Aku bahagia karena kau ada di sini bersamaku."/For GenSaku Day 1/11. RnR maybe?


_Jika kau bertanya, dari 12 bulan dalam setahun, bulan apakah yang paling kusukai,_

_Akan kujawab, Januari._

_Jika kau bertanya, dari 31 hari di bulan Januari, tanggal berapa yang paling kunanti,_

_Akan kujawab …._

**11 Januari**

**.**

**.**

**For GenSaku Day 1/11**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven © Level-5 inc.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Fem!Sakuma jadi bukan shounen-ai, gaje, bad diction, EYD tidak sesuai, typo, klise, sok dramatis, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Satu tahun yang lalu. _

Genda Koujirou, itulah namaku. Seorang lulusan Sarjana Teknik dari Universitas ternama di Negeri Sakura, Jepang, yang saat ini bekerja sebagai teknisi di sebuah perusahaan _hardware_ untuk komputer.

Perusahaan tempatku bekerja ini menerima dan melayani hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan alat pengolah informasi serbaguna tersebut. Seperti penjualan komponen, perakitan, perbaikan dan perawatan _peripheral_, instalasi _software_ dan jaringan, dan sebagainya.

Aku, yang bekerja di bagian perbaikan dan perawatan _peripheral, _sering mendapat panggilan dari _klien_ yang notabenenya berasal dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar untuk membenahi PC mereka, namun tak jarang juga aku dipanggil oleh _klien _rumahan.

Biasanya, aku lebih senang jika yang memanggilku adalah orang perusahaan, ketimbang orang rumahan, karena …. _Yeah, _apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena imbalan yang lebih besar.

Oke, aku tahu, aku terkesan pamrih, tapi …. Hey, jika kau telah bekerja untuk orang lain tentu kau mengharapkan, setidaknya penghargaan berupa imbalan itu, bukan?

Baiklah, berhenti berdebat soal imbalan. Lagipula, sekarang pola berpikirku sudah berubah.

Mereka, orang-orang dari perusahaan itu, mungkin memberiku imbalan berupa materi yang bisa habis dalam sekedipan mata.

Namun, _klien_ rumahanku yang satu ini, telah memberiku bahkan sebelum aku melakukan apapun untuk membenahi PC-nya imbalan yang takkan pernah lekang termakan oleh zaman,

Perasaan cinta.

* * *

Sakuma Jirou, itulah nama sang _klien _yang telah membuatku percaya akan adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Gadis yang cantik dan manis, juga unik karena mengenakan sebuah _eyepatch _yang menutupi mata kanannya itu masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir di Fakultas Sastra Jepang. Ketika ia melayangkan panggilan ke tempatku bekerja, PC-nya sudah dalam keadaan rusak parah karena _antivirus_ yang dipakainya tidak sanggup untuk membasmi virus jenis _Worm _dan _Trojan_ yang bersarang dalam sistemnya.

Sakuma, tepat saat aku tiba di rumahnya, memohon-mohon padaku dengan panik dan hampir menangis agar aku bisa memperbaiki kerusakan sistem pada PC-nya. Dengan raut wajah yang bercampur aduk antara sedih, kesal, cemas, dan lain-lain, gadis berambut biru muda itu berkata padaku, "Genda-kun, tolong perbaiki komputerku karena di sana ada banyak dokumen penting yang jika itu hilang maka nyawaku juga hilang. Tolong, Genda-kun …."

Aku, yang ketika itu _speechless _karena melihat dirinya yang unik dan mendengar perkataannya yang tidak masuk akal, hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mulai melakukan tindakan korektif.

Selama mengerjakan tugasku, aku memantapkan dalam hati bahwa aku tak boleh membiarkan _nyawa_ si gadis manis ini hilang oleh karena tindakanku yang gegabah, maka aku pun bekerja dengan sangat teliti.

Untungnya, Sakuma sudah mem-_backup _semua dokumen pentingnya ke dalam _harddisk external_, jadi pekerjaanku sedikit diperingan.

Tak kurang dari dua jam, virus yang mewabah dalam sistem itu telah musnah. Tentu saja, aku meng_install_ ulang _operating system_-nya dan meng_install antivirus _yang lebih mutakhir agar si _Trojan _dan _Worm _itu tidak kembali.

Mengetahui _nyawa_nya terselamatkan, Sakuma berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dengan raut wajah sumringah dan bahagia.

Yah, virus dalam komputer itu memang sudah musnah,

Namun ada virus lain yang menyerang imunitas hatiku.

* * *

Selang beberapa bulan kemudian, atasanku menyampaikan bahwa ada _klien _yang memanggilku lagi, si _klien _itu adalah Sakuma.

Kupikir komputernya kembali bermasalah, ternyata ia minta diajari mengoperasikan _Microsoft Office Powerpoint_ karena ia akan mempresentasikan skripsi-nya saat ujian nanti.

Tentu saja aku tidak menolak, selain karena tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menolak, aku juga tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu dengan gadis ber-_eyepatch _itu.

.

.

Mengajari gadis berambut biru muda ini ternyata tidak sulit, hanya kujelaskan sekali saja ia sudah bisa mengoperasikannya sendiri.

Mungkin gadis ini memang jenius, tapi aku curiga, jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sakuma bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi dia meneleponku karena ….

(Wah, aku mulai _narsis_.)

Setelah memastikan Sakuma bisa mengoperasikan program presentasi itu, aku pamit untuk kembali ke kantor karena ada _klien_ lain yang memanggilku.

Namun sesaat sebelum aku pergi, dengan wajah yang berhias semburat kemerahan, Sakuma menyodorkan ponselnya padaku,

"_Ano_ …. Genda-kun, boleh aku minta nomormu?"

(Aku berterima kasih pada Penguasa Langit dan Bumi yang telah mengontrol diriku agar tidak bereaksi seperti orang yang baru saja dilempari uang satu milyar.)

Sejak pertukaran nomor ponsel itu, aku semakin dekat dengan Sakuma. Setiap waktu senggang yang kumiliki pasti kuhabiskan bersama dirinya, entah menemaninya belajar, jalan-jalan, atau mengajarinya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan komputer.

Kurasakan benteng pertahanan hatiku sedikit banyak mulai tergoyahkan. Aku tak bisa menghindari kenyataan bahwa aku menyukainya, menyukai saat-saat bersamanya, menyukai segala tentang dirinya.

Ingin rasanya, tangan ini menjaga dirinya dalam dekapku. Ingin rasanya, hati ini selalu menganugrahkan kasih sayangku padanya.

Namun tentu saja, ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya.

Maka aku menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

* * *

_Dua bulan yang lalu._

Saatnya bagi Sakuma untuk melepas statusnya sebagai mahasiswi, dan menggantinya dengan sebuah gelar di belakang namanya.

Aku, yang saat itu mendampingi dia saat wisuda, terpukau akan kejeniusannya yang berhasil meraih IP 3,85, nilai yang mungkin sulit terjangkau oleh orang-orang berkemampuan standar.

Yakinku, pasti banyak kantor penerbit yang membutuhkan _translator _jenius seperti dia, atau mungkin ada pekerjaan lain yang menanti dirinya. Yang jelas, Sakuma akan cepat menyusulku.

Sambil tersenyum, aku menggenggam sebuah benda yang kusembunyikan di dalam saku celana panjangku.

Mungkin inilah saatnya.

.

.

Malam setelah wisuda, aku mengajak Sakuma makan malam dengan dalih merayakan kelulusannya.

Aku sengaja bilang kalau aku tidak bisa pergi bersama dengannya karena ada _sesuatu _yang harus kulakukan, dan gadis itu mengiyakan saja tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

(Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa setegang ini.)

.

.

Sakuma tiba 15 menit tepat setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku. Saat ia tiba di tempat yang kami sepakati, ia disambut oleh dua _waitress_ yang kemudian menuntunnya ke lokasi dimana aku menunggunya.

Gadis itu, ketika telah duduk manis di hadapanku, bertanya dengan bingung, "Genda-kun, kenapa di _Café_ ini tidak ada orang lain selain kita?"

Aku, yang memang merencanakan semua ini, hanya menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak tahu, Sakuma-chan."

Meskipun terlihat masih bingung, gadis yang saat itu berada dalam balutan gaun selutut berwarna _soft purple_ tersebut hanya mengangguk saja.

(Rencanaku, untuk tidak membuat Sakuma curiga, berhasil.)

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai dan kami masih tetap duduk manis di sana sambil berbincang hangat, aku mengutarakan hal yang sudah lama kusimpan rapat darinya.

"Sakuma-chan."

"Hm?"

"Aku …. Sangat bahagia malam ini."

Gadis dengan _eyepatch _yang telah menjadi _trademark_-nya itu tersenyum, "Aku juga bahagia sekali karena Genda-kun merayakan malam kelulusan ini bersamaku." katanya.

Tangan kananku tergerak untuk mengusap pipinya, hal yang sudah lama ingin kulakukan.

"Aku bahagia karena kau ada di sini bersamaku." Terucap juga hal yang sudah lama ingin kuucapkan.

"Genda-kun …." Sakuma menggumamkan namaku.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, kemudian tanganku berpindah merogoh sakuku dan mengambil sebuah benda dari sana.

Kemudian tanpa dikomando, lisanku menuturkan semuanya dengan lugas,

"Dengar, Sakuma-chan, aku ingin menyampaikan isi hatiku padamu. Aku mungkin hanyalah seseorang yang baru bertemu denganmu dalam sekejap, namun waktu yang singkat itu telah memerangkapku dalam medan magnet cintamu, dan selama itu aku percaya bahwa kaulah yang tercipta sebagai tulang rusukku, yang akan selalu kujaga dengan tanganku, selalu kulimpahkan kasih sayang dari relung hatiku …."

Jemariku membuka benda berbentuk kotak yang berisi sebuah cincin itu dan menghadapkannya pada Sakuma,

"Dengan ini aku bersumpah, dalam keadaan sulit, maupun dalam keadaan senang, dalam naungan suka maupun duka, ku akan mencintaimu setiap hari selama hidupku dan berjanji untuk setia padamu hingga tiba saatnya ajal menjemputku. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sakuma-chan?"

Manik hitam dalam iris sewarna labu yang sebelahnya tertutup oleh _eyepatch_ itu membulat sempurna. _Speechless_, mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ekspresi Sakuma sesaat setelah aku melamarnya.

"Genda-kun …."

Tanganku meraih jemarinya, "Bolehkah kupasang cincin ini di jari manismu?"

Kulihat buliran kristal bening perlahan berguguran dari kedua matanya bahkan yang tertutup _eyepatch_ ,

"Hey …. hey …. Aku kan tidak menyakitimu, Sakuma-chan …." ujarku seraya mengusap kristal-kristal itu dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu …. Aku hanya …. hanya …."

"_Nee, _jangan menangis, sayangku …."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk kemudian menghapus bekas air matanya dan tersenyum, "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Genda-kun …." ucapnya.

Seiring dengan terpasangnya cincin pengikat janji suci kami pada jari manis Sakuma, torehan tinta yang mengukir cerita cinta kami mulai tergambar ….

* * *

_11 Januari, hari ini._

Dan di sinilah sekarang aku berdiri, bersiap untuk meresmikan perjanjian antara aku dan Sakuma yang terucap dua bulan sebelumnya di hadapan keluarga dan kerabat kami.

Kupandang cermin di dinding yang memantulkan bayangan seorang pria berambut _spiky_ cokelat dalam setelan jas hitam, kemudian tersenyum.

Ya, pria yang terlihat gagah dalam cermin itu adalah aku.

(Oke, maafkan ke_narsis_anku.)

"Genda!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku, sejurus aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria menghampiriku.

"Oh, Kidou!"

Pria itu, Kidou, adalah rekanku di kantor, ia bekerja di bagian instalasi jaringan.

"_Omedeto,_ Genda." ucap pemilik rambut _dread_ itu, seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Ah, arigatou_." balasku, menjabat tangannya.

Kidou tertawa kecil, "Ternyata kau menjadi teknisi untuk belajar merakit hubungan cinta, eh?"

"Hey …." Aku meninju lengannya pelan seraya tertawa, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memperluas jaringan cintamu, hm?"

Kidou mendengus geli, "Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap, apa kau mau terlambat di upacara pernikahanmu sendiri?"

"_Wakatta, wakatta_." Aku pun berjalan mengikuti Kidou.

.

.

(Sebentar lagi, aku akan melihatnya.)

Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang gemetar kemudian melepasnya, mengepal lagi dan melepas lagi. Demi apapun, aku benar-benar gugup.

Rasanya aku ingin menundukkan kepala _spiky_ ini, namun Kidou berkata kalau aku harus tetap _stay cool_ dan berpostur tegap.

"Ah, calon pengantin wanita telah tiba!"

Mendengarnya, aku otomatis menolehkan kepalaku.

(Benarkah ….)

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumku, tidak bisa, ia terlalu menawan.

Sesosok wanita dengan gaun pengantin putih dan tudung tipis yang menutupi wajah juga rambut biru mudanya itu berjalan menuju Altar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih, iris sewarna labunya berbinar memancarkan rasa bahagia.

Oh, jangan lupakan _eyepatch_ yang setia menjadi _trademark_-nya.

Wanita itu, calon istriku, Sakuma Jirou, yang sesaat lagi akan berubah marganya menjadi Genda Jirou, tersenyum lembut padaku.

(Akhirnya saat ini telah tiba.)

.

.

"Apakah anda, Genda Koujirou-kun, berjanji akan menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana untuk keluarga anda, bertanggung jawab pada hak dan kewajiban anda sebagai suami, juga menyayangi dan menghormati Sakuma Jirou-san sebagai istri anda?"

"Saya berjanji!"

"Dan apakah anda, Sakuma Jirou-san, berjanji akan menjadi seorang pendamping yang setia, bertanggung jawab pada hak dan kewajiban anda sebagai istri, juga menyayangi dan menghormati Genda Koujirou-kun sebagai suami anda?"

"Saya berjanji!"

"Dengan terucapnya janji pernikahan ini, maka anda sekalian telah resmi menjadi suami-istri."

(Sudah resmi ….)

Aku menatap coret_klien_coret istriku yang berdiri tepat di sampingku, kemudian aku mengambil cincin pernikahan kami yang dibawakan oleh orang dari pihak EO.

"_Nee, _Jirou-chan, bolehkah kupasang cincin ini di jari manismu?"

Nyonya Genda langsung tersipu, "Genda-kun, kalau mau pasang, pasang saja."

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya, segera kupasangkan cincin yang di bagian dalamnya terukir namaku itu ke jari manis Jirou, kemudian Jirou memasangkan cincin yang terukir namanya pada jari manisku.

"_Arigatou,_ boleh aku menciummu?" kataku sambil membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

"E-eh?" semburat kemerahan langsung menjalari pipi istriku ini, "T-tentu, boleh kok." jawabnya.

Tanganku tergerak menengadahkan dagunya, kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala.

(Inikah rasanya ….)

Kehangatan mendesir dalam darahku ketika kami berdua saling mengunci. Terdengar desahan yang samar dari lisannya, membuatku semakin bergairah,

Namun aku ingat, kalau saat ini aku masih berada di Altar, jadi aku melepaskan kuncian kedua bibir kami sedetik kemudian.

"Kita lanjutkan _lain waktu_, ya, sayang." bisikku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Baik 11 Januari tahun lalu, maupun hari ini, keduanya sama-sama telah menorehkan kenangan indah dalam garis hidupku._

_Terima kasih untuk 11 Januari di tahun lalu yang telah mempertemukan diriku dengan Sakuma._

_Terima kasih juga untuk yang hari ini, karena telah mempersatukan kami berdua dalam ikatan cinta yang suci._

-END

* * *

note: HAPPY GENSAKU DAY MINNA~!

aahhh saya benar-benar lega karena berhasil menyelesaikan fic abal ini setelah berfrustasi ria, beneran deh saya gak ngerti gimana saya bisa nulis yang kayak begitu -w-

FYI, ide cerita ini diambil dari perjalanan cinta kakak saya saat bertemu istrinya *bleh* persis seperti ini, tapi saya hanya ambil yang saya ingat saja *plakk*

berhubung saya sendiri belajar di jurusan yang berhubungan dengan komputer, mohon maklum kalo banyak istilah-istilah tentang hardware, software, jaringan, or bla bla bla.

ah gomennasai karena saya menjadikan pair ini straight, abis pikiran saya gak sampai kalo harus buat fic tentang pair sho-ai yang married, gomeeennnn~ *sujud*

anw, daripada saya keterusan curcol ...

.

.

review, please? x3


End file.
